


Hands Off

by HisMissHarley13



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisMissHarley13/pseuds/HisMissHarley13





	Hands Off

“Hello little lady,”

The Glaswegian accent always did funny things to my insides.  I knew before I turned around that the whiskey-smoothed voice belonged to my favourite member of Samcro.  I spun around slowly, a sultry grin on my face,

“Ah, Lyssa, you look stunning sweetheart,”

“Ever the charmer,” I winked at him, smoothing my palms down the front of my outfit.  I hoped he liked it-I’d spent an hour cursing the contents of my wardrobe, matching and re-matching items of clothing until I settled on a pair of figure-hugging jeans that made my legs look a million dollars and a lace-up vest.

“Seriously lass, Ye’re on fire,” he emphasised the last word.  I glowed, smug in the knowledge that my attire was on point.  Ah, who was I kidding?  I knew I looked hot.  It was intentional.  I knew Rich was due to pick his car up from the garage today, so I’d arrived early for the bar shift and spent the afternoon messing about in the garage with the guys.

Chibs placed his hands on my hips and stood either side of my legs, trapping me up against the workbench I was leaning on.  He dipped his head and inhaled at my neck, growling playfully in my ear,

“Fucking ravishing,” I let out a squeal, giggling at the sensation of his goatee against my skin.

“Get your hands off my girl,” Rich’s icy voice cut through the din of the workshop.  Everyone went silent and downed tools, curious to see what was going down. Chibs raised an eyebrow at me and kissed me on the cheek.

“I said, Get your hands off of my girl, you fuckin’ deaf?”

Grinning, he allowed his hands to fall and stepped away from me, clearing his throat,

“I’m assuming by yer bloody rude attitude tha’ the demand was aimed at me, aye?”

“Of course it was, you dumb fuck,” Chibs met Rich’s scowl with an amused smile,

“Oh righ’, see, ah wasnae sure at first.  Ah was mindin’ ma own business with the lass over there,” he was toying with Rich.  I almost felt sorry for my ex.  Almost.

“Well don’t.  She’s taken, aint she.  Keep your goddamn hands off her,” Rich made the mistake of poking a finger into Chibs’ chest, before pointing the same at me, “Get your shit, you’re coming home with me, NOW,”

I inspected my carefully manicured nails and roundly ignored him, crossing my legs and resting my hands on the top of the metal bench.

“I said-“

“I heard what you said,” I cut him off quietly.

“So get your shit-“

“No,”

“What?”

“Need a hearing test, pal?  The lass said no,”

“S’ok Chibby,” I pushed away from the bench lazily, palming a socket-wrench as I did so, “I got this,”

“Look, bitch, papers are signed and the work is done, get in the goddamn car,” Rich was livid.  I smiled, saccharin sweet at him, concealing the tool at my side as I approached his car. With a smug nod, he stepped forward. Rich loved his Impala.  It was probably his most prized possession.  I leaned my butt against the shiny red wing, running my free hand along it,

“I’m not going anywhere with you, Rich.  We broke up, remember?  You know, back when I walked in to see my sister on her knees sucking your cock,”

“Lyssa, I told you I was sorry!”

“Oh, of course.  I’m sorry, Rich,”

“What for?”

“I’m afraid your car needs a little more work,” I swung the wrench into the windscreen, creating an intricate spiderweb pattern in the glass, “oops,” I shrugged a shoulder.

“You’re gonna pay for that you little slut!” he howled,

“Well, if I’m going to hell anyway,” I whaled on the car, scratching and denting the otherwise pristine paintwork wherever I could reach.  Rich came to his senses and bear-hugged me from behind, walloping my arms with his fist to make me release my weapon.  He was dragged off me and I whirled around to face him as he was held fast by Tig and Opie.  I cocked my head to the side and watched him struggle helplessly between a rock and a hard place.  I swung my fist and socked him in the mouth, splitting his lip.  “Clear enough for ya? We are DONE!”  I spun on my heel and walked towards the door.

Chibs fell into step with me, slowing my pace with a gentle hand on my arm,

“Christ, tha’ was magnificent!  I kinda feel sorry for the ca-hey, hey, sweetheart why are you crying?”

My lower lip trembled and I dashed the tears away harshly with the back of my hand,

“M’fine,” I mumbled, taking a breath.

“Bullshit ye’re fine.  C’mon, ride wi’ me,” he took my hand and dragged me over to his bike.  He handed me a helmet and swung his leg over the seat, “On ye get, princess.  It’ll do ye good,”

He kicked the bike started and cruised towards the gate.  Rich was by the open garage shutter as we rolled past,

“My fucking car! You crazy whore!”  I gripped Chibs’ cut and leaned my forehead against the reaper on his back.

We rode for about an hour, out to a cabin off the beaten track in the wooded area not far from Charming’s limits.  The bike purred as it idled, Chibs backed it expertly up to the wooden wall of the cabin.  He held out a hand for me as I climbed down and then got off himself.

“Thought ye could do with getting away fae there,” he explained with a shrug, “It’s fae the car’s sake,”

I returned his smirk with one of my own.  His hands took to my waist, causing my brows to knit.  He lifted one hand to hook under my chin, bringing my gaze up to meet his.  He smoothed my hair back and leaned closer, I could smell the mint on his breath and his aftershave, my chest tightened a little.  I watched the blood rush back into his lips as he pressed them together, his eyelashes momentarily fan as he blinked, the dimples deepen and shallow on his cheeks as his mouth moved when he swallowed.

Then he kissed me.

I shot my hand out into his chest, pushing him away.  Tears sprung to my eyes as I wondered if this was all he thought of me, all he wanted?  I blinked the prickling away as he frowned at me, stepping back instantly.

“No, Chibs,” I gasped,

“Shite,” he scrubbed a hand down his face, “I’m sorry love,”

“No, it’s ok,” I sighed, “I just-I’m not a damn crow-eater, some notch on a bedpost. I don’t want you to be misled, I-heh,” I looked at the floor and let out a little chuckle, “I like you a lot, Chibs. I’d just rather not go with you and be wanting something that you don’t,” I turned towards the cabin door and he placed his hand against the wall, barring my way,

“Hear me out, Lyssa,” I could never get tired of hearing him say my name. I faced him again and nodded my head for him to continue, “It’s no secret ah want ye-an’ that blushing disnae make it any easier,” he grinned.  I felt the edges of my lips twitch up in response, “An’ if ye’ll let me, I’d like tae kiss that mouth o’ yours,”

“Chibs, I-“ he held a hand up to stop me.  Closing his eyes, he shook his head slightly.  A strand of dark hair fell forward causing him to rake his leather-clad hands over his head to push it back where it belonged.  “Lyssa, princess,” there was my name on his lips again, “I’m no’ just lookin’ fae a quick fuck.  I kissed ye because I got the impression ye were single – today just confirmed it. If I were wrong hen, tell me,”

“Rich and I haven’t been together for weeks,” I agreed, “I just don’t want people talking,”

“Sweetheart, tha’s fine.  I want tae make somethin’ of us, but we don’ haftae go public until you’re ready fae it,”

I gave him a shy smile.  I was glad he didn’t give me the “don’t care about them” cliché.  It meant he actually cared about my concerns.  He raised his eyebrows at me and I nodded once.

He stepped up against me, pushing me against the wooden side of the cabin, kissing me hungrily.  I twined my fingers into his hair, my other hand finding the reaper patch on his back, fingers clawing as his mouth dominated mine.  His hand gripped my jaw gently as he pulled away, panting,

“Inside, afore we get too carried away, eh?” he led me by the hand into the cabin, “Wait here, I’ll be right back,”

I was left standing in the kitchen, I breathed in deeply, exhaling a steady stream of air in an attempt to moderate my heart rate; I felt like it was trying to escape through my chest.  I moved over to the sink and splashed my face with cold water.  As I was leant over the sink, a pair of hands caressed my ass,

“Did I tell you how good you look today?” that question spread a smile on my face,

“Mmhmm, you did,” I wiggled my ass a little as he pulled me against him. He nuzzled into my neck, dotting feather-light kisses just below my ear that made me tingle deliciously.  I pressed back against his crotch as he moved my hair to expose more of my neck and was rewarded with a growl.  He nipped my ear and dropped a hand to the front of my jeans. I bit my lip as he grazed his teeth along the ridge of my shoulder,

“I want tae have you on every surface in this damn place,” his gravelly tone practically had me weak at the knees.  I turned around in his arms and he caught a handful of my ass and squeezed before pulling at the ties on my vest, unlacing it like he was unwrapping a gift.  His eyes sparkled as he appreciated the satin bra, trailing his fingertips across my skin-raising goosebumps in their wake.  As his touch moved further south, he pulled me against him by the waistband of my jeans, slipping the button open as I collided with him.  His lips claimed mine again and I flung my arms around his neck, kicking my boots off.  He slid his hands into my jeans and pushed them down over my hips before lifting me to sit on the counter as he peeled the denim off my legs.  A trail of kisses led him back up the length of my legs and he planted a kiss on my panties.  He stood between my knees and hooked my legs around his waist.  I felt his erection bump against my core and I ground my hips against him, eliciting a groan of pleasure.  His hands ran up my body, fingers hooking the straps of my bra down my shoulders and unclasping the back.  His lips found my breast, swirling a tongue around the nipple.  I let out a gasp which urged him on, using his mouth to full effect and his fingers matching the rhythm on the other side.  His free hand dipped between my legs and he began to run his fingers along, feeling the heat of my arousal.  He pushed the material aside and explored me further.  I rolled my hips onto his hand, craving more of his touch and he stopped,

“Eager are we, princess?” he purred.  I chewed my lip and nodded.  He pulled my lip free with his thumb and bit it lightly himself, “mmm, good, me too,”

He lifted me easily, purposely bumping me against him with every step as he carried me to the bedroom, his voice full of promise,

“We’ll start oan the bed,”


End file.
